Three Girls And A Communist
by Gundam-Ranger-X
Summary: Assuming my fans haven't died yet, chapter 16 is up. No summary today. Brain blank now. Just read; it's good. Reviews would be nice too. See you all in three-four months.
1. Chapter 1 Three Girls Arc Begins

1**Three Girls And a Communist**

Chapter 1

The city of Townsville... is saying goodbye to it's saviors today. Today was the day the Powerpuff Girls were moving to a new city. A city far away. A city not in the tri-county area. A city not in the state. A city not even in the country. The city was in Canada, in the small province of New-Brunswick. The city was called Moncton. It would be their new home.

The girls waited at the airport with their father. Sad. Bored. Pretending to be excited.

The big board displayed all the flights coming and going. No monster attack this early. All the flights were on time. Soon it would be time to board the plain that would take them away.

All this happened so suddenly. How did things get to be this way? Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles wondered about this in their own way. How would the people of Townsville get along without them? Who was going to beat up the bad guys? How would the new town take to them? One thing was for sure: things were going to be different.

The boarding call came and the Utonium family left their seats and made their way to the gate. As they got on the plain Blossom was thinking back. Back to how this all began just a few weeks ago.

The city of Townsville. A happy town with happy people. And happy children. Happy children happily enjoying the end of the school year. Most happy of all are the Powerpuff girls. Summer vacation was finally here.

It was a beautiful early summer day. The three hurried home, eager to show their father their first grade report cards. Blossom got straight A's, Bubbles managed mostly B's, while Buttercup struggled in some areas.

"This sucks!" exclaimed Buttercup, "The Professor is going to kill me when he sees these grades."

"Don't worry Buttercup," Blossom said to calm her sister, "maybe you'll get better grade in summer school." She giggles and composes herself. "But seriously though. The professor's not going to be that mad. You did improve in some subjects."

"Yeah I guess so..." Buttercup answered, still not enthusiastic about all this.

The trio got home with a burst of excitement. Happy that school was out for a whole two months. Nothing to do but watch cartoons, play with friends, and of course fight crime and save the day from disaster.

"Professor! We're home!" called out the excited Blossom. Eager to show her father her exceptional grades.

But something was amiss. The Professor gave no response. She began to look for him. She checked the kitchen. He wasn't there. She checked the lab. He wasn't there either. She checked his bedroom. Still no sign of her father. Finaly she checked the last place he would be, his study.

The door was closed and as she was about to open it she heard him inside. Talking to someone. But she couldn't hear anyone talk back. '_He must be on the phone_,' she thought. From what she could tell it sounded like an important phone call. Best not to disturb him. She could wait to show him her report card. It was summer vacation. Might as well get an early lead on playing time.

A few hours of playing passed and the girls were called in for supper. The girls got excited when they got to the table. The Professor had cooked each of their favorite meals.

"Eat up girls, I've got a big announcement for after supper," said the Professor sitting down to his own meal.

The family talked about how each of their day went. They talked about the last day of school and of the marks they got. After supper was done and the table had been cleared the Professor sat the girls down for his big announcement.

"Girls, I know you love it here in Townsville," he began. "And I know that you also love new and exciting adventures. Well I like new and exciting adventure too. And I've been given an opportunity to go on a really big adventure. I've accepted a job at a new chemical research lab."

"That's great Professor!" Blossom interrupted.

"Congratulations!" agreed Bubbles.

"Hold on girls," the Professor continued, "I'm not done yet," he added. "This lab isn't in Townsville though. It's in Canada. We're going to have to move. And because they want me to start right away, we're going to have to move soon."

He paused briefly to gauge their reactions. "I know you probably don't want to move away but I think it's for the best."

After a short silence, Blossom was the first to speak. "We're behind you Professor. As long as we're together as a family it doesn't matter where we live."

Buttercup spoke next. "Just as long as it's not as bad as Citiesville."

Bubbles was the last to speak. "Professor, are we going to have to live in an igloo?"

The Professor laughed at his daughter's question. "No honey, I don't think we're going to have to live in an igloo. But I do think three little girls have alot of packing to do. I'll go get you some boxes."

The three Powerpuff girls flew up to their room and began packing up their various toys and belongings. None of them spoke. The reality of the situation beginning to sink in. They had pretended to be happy about it, for their father. Inside however, none of them really wanted to leave their beloved Townsville behind.

Blossom was snapped out of her daze and brought back to the present by a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok honey?" the Professor asked wordily. "You've been awfully quiet for a while now."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm ok," she replied. "I guess I'm just tired."

And so with that, the four members of the Utonium family boarded their flight. The flight that would take them to their new home, to new adventures, and possibly new villains to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Three Girls And a Communist**

Chapter 2

The city of Moncton... is a very happening and peaceful place. The people of Moncton went about their every day lives. Shoppers were shopping. Bankers were banking. Tourists were touring. The city of Moncton was indeed a peaceful place.

But not everyone was peaceful. One persone in particular. A man covered in flowers and various plant growth. A man standing outside the First Bank of Moncton. A man with evil intent and malice in his heart.

The man entered the bank and laughed his evil laugh. "I'm not the Terminator or the Dessolator! I'm not the Violator or the Oppressor! I'm the Germinator, baby!"

He raised his arms and sprayed forth his seeds of evil. The seeds burrowed their way into the floor and sprouted forth great vines. The vines grew longer and thicker by the second. People ran out of the bank screaming.

"Open the vault my pretties!" commanded the Germinator. His vines shot forward and wrapped themselves around the vault's door. The metal creaked and groaned under immense stress until with a loud crash it gave in under the vines relentless pulling. Sparks showered down as the massive door was ripped off it's hinges.

The Germinator hurried into the vault, still laughing his laugh of evil. He began to grab as much money as would fit in his arms when a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Such a need for lawn enforcement and me without my weed-whacker

The Germinator turned and confirmed his fears. There in the doorway stood the Communist.

He wore a thick dark brown overcoat which covered down to his knees, a pair of black leather army boots with riveted steel plates on the toes and heels, a pair of camo army pants, a pair or black leather gloves, a black mask which covered his neck, eyes, ears and the side of his face, leaving his mouth exposed. He also wore his most signature item - a black Russian fur hat with bright red star on it. And on that star was the mark of the hammer and sickle. Only in his early 20's he had a nice beard growth, styling it in a goatee and accentuating it with a well trimmed mustache.

"We can do this one of two ways," he said with great panache and charisma. "One way involves you coming peacefully and quietly. The other involves a lot of pain and screaming."

The Germinator threw his head back and laughed. "I doubt that very much Communist," he said defiantly. "We both know you have no super powers."

"I have enough power to beat you!"

The Communist quickly drew a throwing dagger from his belt and flung it at his villainous foe. It flew gracefully through the air with a low whistling sound. It flew straight and true when just as it was about to find it's mark a vine shot out of the floor and deviated it from it's course.

The Germinator threw his arms forward with closed fists. "Eat this!" he shouted and shot forth a barrage of sharp thorns at the Communist. The Communist reacted quickly to the threat and back flipped out of the way. Growling in anger the Germinator fired a continuous volley of thorns.

Our hero had to tumble and jump, to zig and zag in order to avoid being hit by the relentless assault until he made it to cover behind an office desk.

The Communist was pinned by the Germinator's fire. He had to act quickly. He braced himself against the floor, and using all the strength in his legs, launched the desk at his adversary.

The Germinator was surprised by the flying piece of office furniture turned projectile and had to dive out of the way to avoid being flattened. He scrambled to get back on to his feet before his opponent could but he was too late. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the sight of the Communist's mighty hammer flying through the air, coming right for his face.

With a loud smack and a dull thud the fight was over. The Communist had thrown his large two handed hammer at the Germinator before he had a chance to react.

The Communist picked himself up and dusted himself off. "One good hammering deserves another!" he said triumphantly before taking a swig from his flask of vodka.

He walked over to his downed foe and tied him up with some steel wire he kept in his vest along with ihs other assorted goodies. He dragged the Germinator's unconscious body to the waiting police officers outside.

"Take 'im away boys," commanded the police chief. "Well, once again we owe you a debt of gratitude, Mr. Communist," he added.

"Don't worry about it chief," replied the Communist. "Just doing my job. Make sure to put him in an all glass cell so he can't escape this time."

"Oh don't worry, we've got that covered," assured the police chief.

And with that the Communist left the scene, the fight having made him hungry.

He walked to a small café near city hall. He sat at his usual table and ordered a modest meal of meat and potatoes. _'This is the life,'_ he thought to himself. _'I give the police a hand fighting the super villains here and there and I get free food and a free apartment. This truly is the Soviet Paradise.'_

The Communist ate his dinner and ordered some chocolate pudding for desert. There were very few things that the Communist enjoyed more than chocolate pudding. He ate his piece of heaven and got lost in it. This was truly an orgasmic experience. He could even swear that he felt the ground move.

He was snapped out of his daze and brought back to reality by the sound of car alarms and glasses falling over. The ground really was moving.

The Communist ran outside. People were panicking. Moncton was not prone to earthquakes. The ground shook with increasing force. A deep crack began to form in the asphalt of the main street, snaking it's way towards out hero. "This is new," he commented to no one in particular.

The ground split open and from the gash crawled a tyrannosaurus like monster. It had spines on it's back and grey scaley skin. It stood on it's hind legs and it's long tail waived from side to side. It threw it's head back and roared a mighty roar that shattered windows. It fixed it's eyes on the Communist and licked it's lips.

A bead of sweat formed on the Communist's brow. "Oh you have got be kidding me!" he said in utter disbelief. He grabbed his hammer and prepared for the coming battle.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Three Girls And a Communist**

Chapter 3

The city of Moncton... has a great international airport. There, three young girls got off a plane with their father. One dressed in pink. One dressed in blue. One dressed in green. These girls were Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the Powerpuff Girls. The three looked out the window, curious about their new home.

"This is Canada?" asked a confused Bubbles. "Where's all the snow?"

The professor laughed lightly at his daughters question. "It doesn't snow in Canada all year round, honey," he answered her. "But I think come winter you'll have all the snow you can handle."

"Oh, well that's boring. I was going to make a snow angel," she said a little disappointed.

"You'll get your chance, Bubbles," Blossom replied, her nose buried in a book about the Moncton area. "According to this, 'Moncton is the snowiest city in Canada. It has the third highest annual accumulation of snow, the second highest number of average snow fall per storm, and the most major snow storms per year."

"There might not be snow now but it sure is cold outside Buttercup interrupted. She pointed to a display board that read the time and outside temperature: '2:45 - 27 degrees'

Again the professor laughed lightly. "That's not cold at all buttercup. In fact that's pretty warm," he corrected again. "They don't use degrees Farenheight like we do back in America. In Canada they use degrees Celsius. You see Buttercup, in the Celsius water freezes at 0 and boils at-"

"Ok! Got it! Temperature is different in Canada," she interupted. "Still on summer vacation. Not in the mood to learn stuff."

As they were walking something caught Blossom's eye and she looked up from her book. A television displayed a live news broadcast. It was what looked like a dinosaur fighting with someone in a brown overcoat and a black hat. He seemed to be struggling to do any damage to it. He was jumping all over the place trying to keep away from it's tooth filled jaws. The boradcast switched to the reporter. "And this is the scene just outside city hall! After the earthquake, what can only be describes as a large dinosaur crawled out of the ground and started fighting with the Communist! It's terrible! Cars and property are being destroyed! One can only wonder if the Communist can defeat it!"

"Girls!" Blossom called out. "We're needed!"

Meanwhile, back in the downtown area, the Communist had his hands full. The beast in front of him was a phenomenal foe indeed. It lunged forward with primal speed. It's jaws opened as it came down onto the Communist.

The Communist saw his chance and took it. With great skill he lept onto the creatures head and drew a pair of windmill looking blades attached to steel wire. The creature reared it's head back trying to get at it's prey. "Here goes nothing he shouted. "Windmill Shuriken Strike!"

He threw forth both his shurikens and they spun madly, seemingly transforming into discs. They flew gracefully past the creature and turned in the air. With the skill of a master puppeteer the Communist guided his discs with the wires. They encircled the beasts head a few times before snapping it's jaws shut. They twirled around and around and wrapped the beast's jaws more and more, each pass going by faster and faster. When the discs finally ran out of wire they were slung into the sides of the creature's head with a sickening 'shunk' sound.

Blood splattered and the beast threw it's head back further. It's jaws snapped back open and it howled in pain. The Communist was thrown from his the creature and rolled on the pavement. He quickly got back to his feet.

The beast came at him now with primal rage. The Communist ran towards it. He drew a pair of daggers from his vest. The beast came down on him fast. He dove under it's reach and ran for the beast's legs. He stabbed his daggers into the back of the creature's legs.

The beast roared in pain again. It snapped it's tail as the Communist ran past and sent him flying through the air. He crashed into a parked car. The force of the impact left a large dent in the car and knocked the wind out of the Communist. He staggered to his feet as the beast came down on him again. He dove out of the way and tumbled into a run. He had to regroup and catch his breath or he was done.

The beast lowered itself close to the ground. It's spines glowed with an eery blue light. It opened it's mouth and with a bright flash shot forth a torrent of lightning. The lightning pierced through the Communist and sent immense pain throughout his entire body. He howled in sheer agony and crumpled to the ground. Unable to move. Unable to breathe. He was totally paralyzed.

He heard the beast start to walk twoards him. 'Move!' he commanded himself. His body didn't obey. He could feel each step through the ground. 'Move!' he commanded again. His body still not obeying. 'Dammit! Move!' he used every ounce of will power he had. He willed himself to get up. He refused to let it end like this. 'No Godzilla knock off is going to end me! MOVE!' His body began to come to life again. Slowly he began to pick himself up. In a few moments he would be able to make a break for it. But it was all for nothing. The beast was already on him. It paused for a moment. It raised some and prepared to thrust one final time. It dove it's head forward. The prey would not escape it this time.

Suddenly with a flash and a streak of green, blue, and pink the beast was thrown through the air. It landed on it's side and roared as it scrambled back to it's feet. A trio young girls stood between it and it's prey.

"Girls! Attack pattern Epsilon!" commanded the one in the middle. She wore a pink dress and a red bow on he head.

The three girls shot forward with amazing speed, a trail of color matching their dresses behind them. The pink one flew under the creature, dodging it's bite with ease. The blue one flew overtop, firing eye lasers at the beast. The green one attacking it from the left with a stern kick to the head.

The three of them buzzed around the beast like a swarm of angry bees. The beast was by far outmatched by this new prey. It roared one final time before dashing for it's hole and a way to escape.

"Bubbles! Time to end this!" shouted out the girl in pink.

"I'm right behind you Blossom!" answered the one in blue.

The one in pink quickly flew over the beast. She took a deep breath and blew forth a bone chilling wind. The creature began to slow in it's run until finaly it stoped, frozen solid.

The one in blue landed and took a deep breath of her own. An ear splitting scream came next. The vibrations from this sonic scream shattered nearby windows and shook the beast violently. After only a few short moments the beast shattered into a million pieces. It would hunt no more.

The other two still in the air joined their sister on the ground. "Oh yeah! We rock!" shouted the one in green in victorious celebration. "We kicked that monster's butt all the way back to the stone age!"

The reporter who covered the attack ran with his crew to the trio of young heroes. "Excuse me girls!" he asked excited "Can I get a quick interview? Can you tell us a bit about yourselves?"

"We fight for truth and justice..." started the young red head in pink.

"We kick butt and beat the crap out of bad guys..." added the young brunette in green.

"And we save the day just before bedtime." finished the young blonde in blue.

"We are Blossom..."

"Buttercup..."

"And Bubbles..."

"Together we are: The Powerpuff Girls!" they finished together while striking a heroic pose. The three flew off back twoards the airport and their father.

Meanwhile, the Communist, seamingly forgotten, picked himself up. He dusted himself off and left the area. 'Stupid kids...' he thought to himself as he walked to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Three Girls and a Communist**

Chapter 4

The city of Moncton... is a great place to shop. It has lots of shops and boutiques to suite everyone's needs. In fact there's a store for just about anything you would want to buy.

Today Moncton's newest family is hitting the mall. That's right the Powerpuff Girls are out seeing what their new home has to offer. They visited several boutiques and stores. Clothing stores, toy stores, they even stopped into a pet shop to see all the cute little animals. Before anyone knew it a few hours had passed.

"Say girls, how about we stop and get some ice cream on the way home?" asked the Professor cheerfully.

"Yay! Ice cream!" exclaimed the three sisters.

And so the Powerpuff Girls went with their father to an ice cream stand to get a mid afternoon snack. Each of the girls got a small cone: strawberry for Blossom, vanilla for Bubbles, and chocolate for Buttercup.

The four of them sat outside a little outdoor café. Moments later the sound of broken glass shattered the peace of this lovely afternoon. An alarm could also be heard from above.

Suddenly a strange looking woman dropped next to the girls. She wore a suit that had wings, fur, a stinger, claws, eyes, and antennae like a bee. She held in her hand a big big. She opened it and took out a large diamond. She kissed it, quite pleased with her self, and put it back in her bag. Quickly the girls leapt into action.

"Not so fast bug face!" called out Blossom.

The bee woman turned her attention to the meddlesome kids next to her.

"Bug face?!" she replied almost insulted. "Don't you know who I am little girl? I am Bee-Elzabug!"

"Well whatever your name is, you're not getting away with stealing those jewels."

Bee-Elzabug simply smirked at this.

"Oh I'm not am I?" she said defiantly.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. At least, none that the girls could hear.

"Is that it?" asked a confused Buttercup.

Moments later, a low buzzing sound came from all side. A swarm of bees came from everywhere all at once. People ran hurriedly ran indoors to avoid the swarm. The bees swarmed the girls. The girls screamed, unable to fight off so many tiny foes at once.

Bee-Elzabug threw her arm up. "Bee seeing you!" she laughed before spreading her wing and taking to the skies.

Once their mistress had escaped, the bees vanished as quickly as they had appeared. They left the girls standing there. They were defeated and were stung in more places then they wished to know.

Buttercup screamed in anger. "This sucks!"

The Professor ran out. "Girls! Are you all right?" he asked worried.

"We're ok Professor," Blossom replied disappointed. "But the bad guy got away..."

With that the girls went home.

Later that night, while the girls were all tucked into their bed, asleep and dreaming, the hot line phone rang with great urgency. The girls woke up and sprang into action. Blossom answered the phone.

"What is it mayor?" she inquired. "Bee-Elzabug is robbing a bank? We're on it!"

The three girls quickly got dressed. Bubbles and Buttercup started to leave when Blossom stopped them.

"Girls, I have a plan but we need to get ready first."

Meanwhile, at the bank, Bee-Elzabug was busy as a bee filling her big bag of loot with money. When she finished she dashed for the front door.

"I guess the Communist finally decided he can't beat me!" she laughed triumphantly.

"I don't know about him but we'll stop you!" called a voice from above.

Bee-Elzabug stopped and looked around. "Who's there!" she demanded.

The girls flew down. "We're the Powerpuff girls!" answered Blossom. "And you won't get away this time."

"Oh I'm not am I?" Bee-Elzabug replied defiantly. "We'll just see about that!"

Once again she called her swarm. The bees quickly emerged and encircled the girls. However something was different this time. Something was wrong. They dared not approach. They hovered for a while and then flew away.

"How is this possible?!" Bee-Elzabug screamed in fury.

She started to walk towards them and noticed something in the air. It was an odd smell. Then in hit her.

"Insect repellant!? That's not fair! That's cheating!!"

"All's fair in love and crime fighting." replied Blossom.

The girls rushed Bee-Elzabug quickly and put the proverbial beat down on her. This bug was squashed. They handed her over to the police.

"You'll pay for this next time Powerpuff Girls! Next time!" Bee-Elzabug screamed as she was driven away.

"See ya! Wouldn't want to 'bee' ya!" Buttercup called out. The girls laughed and returned home.

So once again the day was saved thank to... The Powerpuff Girls!


	5. Chapter 5

1Three Girls and a Communist

Chapter 5

The city of Moncton... A place where news is everywhere. And in the past couple of weeks those loveable little girls have been in the news a lot: "Powerpuff Girls stop daring bank robbery!", "Powerpuff Girls save family from blazing building!", "Aluminum Man 'foiled' by Powerpuff Girls!", "Powerpuff Girls help clean muddy river!", "Moncton agrees: We love the Powerpuff Girls!". Well not all of Moncton loves those little girls. The criminals of Moncton certainly don't.

The Communist stood at a bus stop reading the morning's paper. 'Powerpuff Girls to receive super hero award from mayor at city hall' He tore the newspaper in a fit of anger. "Powerpuff Girls... Powerpuff Girls... Oh how I hate the Powerpuff Girls!" he growled. "That should be MY award!"

He began to walk down the street, still brooding over his ill feelings. "Stupid girls! How dare they fly in and steal the spotlight away from me! I'm the one who should be recognized! I've only been protecting this town for 4 years now..." he mumbled to himself. "I don't get it... I've managed to keep out the other Justice Leaguers and the new Teen Titans. How come I'm getting beat by three little girls!"

He let out a deep sigh "Maybe I should just pack it up and go back to active duty with the Justice League." He pauses and thought back. Every time he was sent out on a mission he always got paired up with people he hated: Superman, General Glory, Wonder Woman... It was always someone who made him look bad or had it out for him for being a communist. "On second thought, I think I'd rather eat a box of rusty nails and wash it down with some boiling acid."

"But what am I going to do about those troublesome Powerpuff Girls... if this keeps up I'm going to be a laughing stock," he stopped and thought about it for a while. "Maybe it's time I had a little 'chat' with those annoying brats. Yes... that will do nicely."

He hurried back to his apartment to prepare for what needed to be done.

Later that night all was quiet at the Moncton Mall. Suddenly an alarms breaks the silence. Within minutes, the Powerpuff Girls arrive on the scene.

"Ok girls, fan out and find the person or persons behind this break-in," commanded Blossom.

"Right!"

The girls ziped around the mall. They checked everywhere but were unable to find anything. They regrouped in the food court.

"Find anything Buttercup?" asked Blossom.

"Nothing,"

"What about you Bubbles?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Then who could have set off the alarm?" she wondered.

"That would have been me," answered a voice from the shadows.

The girls turned and looked to where the voice came from. There a shadowy figure sat in darkness. The girls were unable to make out who it was. All they could make out was his large coat and his unusual hat.

"Hello girls," he called out to them. His voice was calm and almost soothing. "How good of you to join me. I'm so glad you could come on such short notice."

A spotlight light up and illuminated a table with three chairs.

"Please, have a seat," asked the shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" demanded Blossom, not budging from her position.

"Questions come later!" answered the figure in an almost alarming tone. "Please, sit," his voice returning to his calm attitude.

Blossom glanced over to the other girls. With a nod, they took their seats.

"Tell me girls, how are you all doing tonight?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink maybe?"

"I'll have orange juice," Bubbles requested excitedly .

Blossom calmed her. "We're fine. What do you want?"

"Questions come later, my dear," answered the voice. "Tell me, are you three good little girls?"

"Of course we are," Blossom answered. "We are super heroes after all," she added, almost as if bragging.

"Silly girl. Being a super hero has nothing to do with being good. Now tell me, do you ever do anything bad?" he asked, almost sounding like he already knew the answer to his question. "Like do you ever take things that don't belong to you?"

"No, never."

"Um, Blossom," Bubbles began. "What about that time you stole those golf clubs?"

"Not now, Bubbles!" Blossom interrupted her.

"I see..." said the voice, sounding pleased. "So you have a history of theft."

"It was only that one time and it was a long time ago..." Blossom began to explain. "Wait, why am I even defending myself to you? What are you getting at anyways?"

"It's quite simple girls," explained the figure. "You've taken something from me, something very dear to me, and I intend to get it back."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked confused. "We haven't stolen anything from you. We don't even know who you are."

"Oh but you have!" answered the voice. His tone was getting angry now. "You annoying little pests are just too spoiled to notice!"

The girls remained silent at this accusation, getting angry themselves.

"I don't like it when little pests come into MY city!" he said quite angry now. "I don't like it when they come and take away what is rightfully MINE! I don't like it when they come and hog all the glory for themselves!" He regained his composure before continuing.

"You see girls I'm the resident super hero here. Up until a few weeks ago I was the ONLY super hero in town. I liked it that way. I intend to have it go back that way. " he laughed and in a smug tone added "Now why don't you be good little girls and go back to playing with your dollies... or whatever it is you kids do these days."

"We fight crime and the force of evil, actually," replied Blossom.

"Duh, it's what we do," added Bubbles.

"And we do it by kicking butt!" finished Buttercup as she charged the figure. She stopped her charge a foot short of the figure. "Huh?"

The lifeless figure fell to the ground revealing that it was only a manakin.

"My, my, my," said a voice coming from inside the hat. A hidden radio laid within. "It seems our game has come to an end. Believe me girls, we will talk again. For now I will let you play with my little toy here. I juts know you're all going to have a 'blast'."

The manakin's head opened up revealing a counter. '3... 2... 1...'

Suddenly the manakin erupted in a large explosion that shook the very air and devastated the food court. The girls were sent flying.

Tense moments passed as the dust settled. Blossom was the first to regain her bearings and with a cough she picked herself up. She saw her sister Bubbles not far from her.

"Bubbles, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm ok Blossom."

"What about you Buttercup?" she scanned the area for her other sister. What she saw gave her the scare of her young life. Huddled over some debris was Buttercup's lifeless form.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom both screamed. They quickly flew to their sisters side.

Blossom shook Buttercups shoulder trying to wake her up. Buttercup stirred and slowly came to.

Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurry from the explosion. She shook it off and slowly rose to her feet with the aid of her sisters.

"Thank goodness you're alright," said Blossom in a sigh of relief. "You had me scared for a second."

"Whu.. What happened?" she asked, still disorientated. "Did I get him?"

"No, it turned out to be a fake," Blossom answered. "But we'll get him. I'm not sure who that was but I know how we can find out."

She arched her back forward still sore. "But we need rest right now. Let's go home."

The girls returned home where the Professor bandaged up their wounds and put them to bed.

Meanwhile, back at his apartment. The Communist sat in his comfy chair. A sadistic grin crawled across his face."I better clean up. I think I'm going to have company soon." He threw his head back and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Three Girls and a Communist**

Chapter 6

The city of Moncton... is having a nice quiet Saturday morning. Children all over town are awake already. They're watching cartoons, playing games, and doing other things that kids do on Saturday mornings.

Not every child is running around carefree however. Three particular little girls are still slumbering. They're recuperating from the past nights events.

Slowly one of them stirred. It was Bubbles. She awoke with a yawn. She rubbed her blonde hair still hazy. She stretched her arms out and crawled out of bed.

This woke up her sisters and brought out a slew of groans from Buttercup. "Bubbles? Why are you up so early?" she asked still mostly asleep. She made no effort to get up.

Bubbles blinked and looked at the clock. "It's past ten o'clock, Buttercup," she answered.

Blossom yawed and stretched as well. She got out of bed and pulled the covers off of her sister, Buttercup. "Come on Buttercup," she said with her usual authority. "We've got work to do today."

Reluctantly, Buttercup drug herself out of bed. She floated over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes for the day.

Downstairs, the Professor had prepared breakfast for his little angels. He was just about to go wake them up when Bubbles flew in and sat at her usual chair. "Oh good morning honey," he said with a smile. "Where are your sisters?"

"They're coming," she answered. She took a bite of her eggs.

Blossom was next to come down. "Good morning, Professor," she greeted.

Finally Buttercup joined the rest of the family. She sat down and began eating without saying anything.

"Good morning, Buttercup," Blossom said with a snicker. Bubbles quickly joined in on the giggling.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a little puzzled. Neither Blossom nor Bubbles answered.

"Good morning, Buttercup," said the Professor. "Trying a new look?"

Buttercup looked down. In her half slumbering state she had grabbed one of Bubbles blue dresses instead of her usual green one. Embarrassed, she hurried upstairs to change.

Later that afternoon the girls made their way to the city library. It was time to find out who this mystery man was.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Buttercup.

"Remember when the mystery man told us he was the resident super hero?" Blossom answered.

"Yeah."

"Well I figure old newspaper articles should at the very least be able to give us a name," explained Blossom.

The girls entered the library. They made their way to the old news archives. They began to search the old papers. They quickly found the answer they were looking for. Their mystery man was known as 'The Communist'. The girls spent the rest of the afternoon doing research on this new foe.

Hours past. The girls had found out a lot of things. Before coming to Moncton, The Communist was a member of the Justice League. He chose to leave the Justice League for undisclosed reasons. Before that he was one of the original six members of the Teen Titans in Jump City. While he doesn't have any powers he has been known to use some strange techniques in the past. Some of which are the ability to walk up sheer vertical surfaces, the ability to walk on water, and unnatural hand to hand fighting abilities. When interviewed about these techniques he answered that he achieved such abilities through vigorous training.

"I don't get it," stated Blossom. "This guy doesn't seem like your usual villain. I mean listen to this: 'While not known for being the perfect role model, the Communist is truly one of the world's greatest heroes. He stops at nothing to bring about justice and protection to the people and goes to dark places that other heroes dare no tread.' This guy just does not sound like a villain to me."

"Well he is a communist," replied Buttercup. "Communists are always bad guys in comics."

"I like comics about animals!" added Bubbles with a smile. This was met with odd glances from the other two powerpuff girls.

"Anyways... I don't think it works like that in real life Buttercup," Blossom corrected. "I mean why would he take to us being super heroes so badly?"

"Maybe he's just jealous that we came and started saving the day and getting all the attention and then got sad just like we got sad when Major Man came to Townsville," explained Bubbles.

"Bubbles, every time I think you've said the dumbest thing possible you keep talking," replied Buttercup harshly. "Major Man was causing the disasters he stopped. He attacked us because he's a communist and communists are bad guys."

"No. Bubbles is right," Blossom interrupted. "You were ready to pound Major Man when he first showed up... we all were."

"So?"

"So maybe if we talk to him and apologize to him that he'll agree to share the responsibility of protecting the city with us. Who knows, he might even train us. I mean how cool would it be to work with a real Justice Leaguer! Come on girls, lest go!"

"Whatever."

The girls left the library and headed back home. It was already dark out. In a dark alleyway a shadowy figure of a different sort watched the girls fly by.

"That's it girls, fly away," began a familiar voice. "Fly away and be safe for soon you shall be defeated, beaten and furthermore destroyed by my most cunning of cunning plans! Enjoy what little time you have for when I set my plan into motion you will no longer be enjoying anything! MUWAHAHAHAHAAAA... Now come along boys, we have much work to do." The figure is joined by three more shadows before disappearing into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

1**Three Girls and a Communist**

Chapter 7

The city of Moncton... is well protected from evil. This fair city has not one but four defenders of justice. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the Powerpuff Girls, use their ultra super powers to protect the people and defeat the forces of evil. Last but certainly not least, the Communist also calls Moncton home. Using ancient arts of stealth and combat he hands out his own brand of justice... sometimes falling short of the archetype of super-herodom.

On this mid afternoon the girls are hot on the track of the Communist. Today was the day they would put an end to this silly rivalry between them. However, they didn't exactly agree on the way to do it.

The girls landed at the address given to them by the mayor.

"So tell me again why we're not just crashing through the window like we usually do?" asked buttercup a little annoyed.

"Because we're not here to start fight," answered Blossom. "Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that this guy doesn't have to be our enemy."

"Well that would be a lot easier to if he didn't try to blow us up first!"

Blossom had no response to her sisters comment. Never the less this, in her mind, was worth a shot. Surely no member of the Justice League, current or former, could truly be evil. This had to be a salvageable.

The girls entered the doorway and wrung the buzzer. Moments passed and the door unlocked. Cautiously, the girls entered the apartment complex. They walked up the stairs to the right floor. They looked for the apartment and found it with ease. The door had been left open for them.

They entered and were amazed by what they saw. The apartment was extremely well kept. Everything was clean and neat. A few magazines were neatly arranged on the coffee table. The walls were a clean off white. The was couch a deep blue. This didn't look like the lair of some evil mastermind. This looked like just a regular apartment.

The Communist was sitting in a recliner with his feet up. He was enjoying some chocolate pudding. "Welcome girls," he greeted them. His voice had the same eery calm tone that it did on that night. "Please do come in. Make yourselves at home," he instructed motioning to the couch.

The girls sat down. "Can I offer you anything?" the Communist asked. "Milk and cookies perhaps?"

"No thank you. We're ok," Blossom answered. She took great care to be as polite as possible.

"So what? You take away my job and suddenly my cookies aren't good enough for you?!" he snapped.

"Um, that's actually why we're here. Look we're really sorry that-"

"Sorry for what?" the Communist interrupted. "Not finishing me off when you had the chance?"

"No. No. You've got it all wrong..."

"I see how it is..." he began. "You came to finish me off! Well I can't let that happen..." he added and paused for a moment. "Um, you there, blue one. Bubbles, right? Could you possibly move a little close to your sisters please?"

Bubbles did as she was instructed and moved over. "Like this?"

"Perfect."

The Communist flipped open the arm of his recliner and pressed a button on a hidden controller. The ceiling opened and a piece of concrete sewer pipe swung down. It sent the girls crashing through the window.

The girls flew through the air and crashed on the ground. They picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. "Well that went well," Buttercup began sarcastically. "I told you all communists were evil! Comic books don't lie!"

"Buttercup, this must all be some misunderstanding," Blossom began. "We just need to explain to him that-"

"Explain nothing! It's butt kicking time!"

The Communist jumped down from his apartment and crossed his arms over his chest. He was ready for the coming battle.

Buttercup charged the Communist. He didn't move. He didn't flinch. He stood there, anticipating the attack. "It's go time!" Buttercup shouted. "Buttercrush Punch!" She closed in and threw a flying punch at him. Still he didn't move.

Suddenly, at the last moment, he took two fingers and pressed down on the back of Buttercups hand. This threw her off balance and sent her flying past him. She crashed into the apartment building.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled. Bubbles Charged at the Communist. Again he didn't move.

Meanwhile, Buttercup had recovered from her failed attack. She charged the Communist from behind.

Mere seconds before impact the Communist leaped into the air and guided the two girls to smash into each other. He landed on them and forced their heads into the pavement. He laughed and did a back flip off of them. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that," he taunted.

Bubbles and Buttercup quickly went after him again and again. Each time he dodged, diverted, or countered their attacks with little to no difficulty. All the while Blossom was trying to defuse the situation unsuccessfully.

Before long the two sisters got tired. They collapsed on the ground panting. "Man, who is this guy? Jackie Chan?" Buttercup commented between breaths.

An eery smile crawled across the Communists face. "My turn."

He took out his windmill shurikens and spun them up.

Blossom quickly got in the way. "Stop! Just stop and wait a minute!" she pleaded. "We didn't come here to fight you." She paused before continuing. "Look, I know we came in and sort of stole the show away from you but that's not what we meant to do. All we wanted to do was use our powers to help people."

Again she paused. This was becoming very emotional for her. "I know how you must feel right now: hurt, betrayed, alone... Believe me... I know what it's like. We've been there. Back in Townsville we were super heroes. We saved the day and fought bad guys. Then one day this guy called Major Man showed up and started saving the day before we could." Blossom began to sound more and more saddened by these memories... but she had to finish. "Before long the people had forgotten all about us... they didn't need us anymore." She did her best to hold back the tear that dredging up these awful memories wanted so badly to let out. "In the end it turned out that Major Man was a fraud and had been setting up all the disasters he stopped but that didn't change how hurt and betrayed we all felt..."

Buttercup stood and placed a hand on her sisters shoulder. "Blossom... I... I never knew you felt so strongly about this..."

Blossom wiped her tears away and forced a smile at the Communist. "So instead of fighting why don't we team up?"

The Communist looked at her with cold darkness in his eyes. "No."

"What? But why?" Blossom began confused. "Don't you think teaming up would benefit the city greatly?"

"No."

"Why not though?" Blossom asked again.

"Simple," the Communist answered. "I work alone."

"Then why don't we take turns?" she suggested.

The Communist stopped his blades from spinning and pondered her suggestion for a moment. "Go on."

"Why don't we protect the city during the day and you protect it during the night?" she explained.

The Communist thought on this. What the girl was saying made sense and was reasonable.

"That way everyone wins. I mean, it must be really hard for you to protect the city, by yourself, all day every day," she added.

The Communist put away his weapons. "Very well," he replied. "I will accept your proposal. Communists are if anything else, reasonable." He paused before continuing. "However, I have some ground rules: 1) I still don't like you. It's not personal anymore; I just hate kids. 2) Under no circumstances are you to be within 50 feet of me. And 3) Don't interfere with the way I work. Ever."

He turned to leave when Buttercup spoke up. "So that's it then? You try to kill us and now we're just supposed to trust you?"

The Communist turned back the girls and laughed. "Oh I never tried to kill you. I just wanted to send you a message even 'you' could understand," he began, insinuating things about buttercups intelligence.

"Hey!"

"Trust me when I say this: If I was trying to kill you, you would be dead now."

Again he turned to leave but Blossom interrupted him this time. "So then now that that's settled. Maybe you can train us?"

Again he laughed and turned to face them. "No! Now go home and leave me alone!" he replied sharply and dashed off before the girls could say anything more.

Blossom turned to her sister, Buttercup. "See, I told you it was a misunderstanding."

"Oh brother..." she replied exasperated.

And so once again the day is saved thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls!


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Girls and a Communist**

Chapter 8

The city of Moncton... has been plagued by super-villains over the years. But the citizens of Moncton need not fear. All these dastardly deviants are kept safely locked away at the Moncton Meta-Human Correctional Facility. This state of the art jail is just the place to keep criminals that have extraordinary powers. With such hardened criminals such as:

'The Germinator', a man who can control the very forces of nature, 'Bee-Elzabug', the queen bee, 'The Duke of Whales', the captain of a flying battle fortress shaped like a whale, 'The Road Raiders', brothers Wallace and William, better known as 'Road Rage', and 'Road Kill', the motorcycle maniacs, and many more.

Most terrifying of all was the insidious, the nefarious, the infamous, the man known only as 'Mein Heir'. Truly this is a criminal mastermind like no other. Born and raised in Nazi Germany, this former Hitler Youth came to within a goose step of total world domination.

Using his vast knowledge of technology combined with German ingenuity, he created a machine to enhance his mind control powers one thousand fold. Fortunately for all, The Communist stumbled on to his plans and put a stop to them with only moments to spare.

Ever since that day Mein Heir has been kept locked up in a special chamber created to block out his mind control waves and telekinetic powers. For five years he has remained so. Plotting his revenge on the Communist.

Outside, a shadowy, capped, figure stood out of view. He laughed with anticipation.

"Get ready boys," he began. "Prepare yourselves for this day of days. Today we will defeat those accursed Powerpuff Girls once and, irrefutably, for all."

He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to the light. He stood at a mere 3 feet 10 inches tall. His green skin stood out against his black fur. This was no man. This was more of a chimp. He wore a familiar blue outfit.

"When I, Mojo Jojo, put my cunning plan into motion those accursed girls shall not be able to save the day in their usual fashion," he continued. "They will be defeated on this day. They will be crushed, smashed, pounded, and caused serious bodily harm to on this day. And that is to say that they will be destroyed. And then with my life's work complete I will be free to take over the world. I will enslave this planet and make its inhabitants do my bidding. I will make their bidding my bidding and thus they shall do my bidding and only my bidding, not anyone else's bidding."

"So what is your great plan, Mojo?" asked a second shadow. He stepped out from the darkness. He was a young boy, no older then eight, dressed in red. He had a red cap covering his long red hair.

Two more boys joined him from the shadows. One had black hair and a green outfit. He was called Butch. The other had blond hair and a blue outfit. He was called Boomer.

"I'm glad you asked, Brick," answered Mojo. "This is where the city of Moncton keeps all its super powered criminals. You three will break in and cause havoc. I want you to free all of the captive criminals so that they are running free and not held captive. I want you to get them to cause more havoc in the city thus causing the Powerpuff Girls to come in and save the day. They will be forced to fight wave after wave of powerful villains until they are tired, exhausted, and have not the strength to defend themselves," he paused briefly before continuing. "That is when we will strike. With the girls in their exhausted state you will have an edge over them. No mere kiss, or amount of embarrassment by them is going to defeat you this time. You will be triumphant! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." he laughed maniacally. He composed himself before continuing. "Now quickly boys, break in and free the criminals. I will return to the lair and put the finishing touches on my Robo Jojo Mk.II."

His speech finished he turned and retreated back to the shadows and then to his secret lair.

Brick turned to his brothers. "Well you heard the monkey. Let's make mayhem!"

Meanwhile, back in town. Three little girls were enjoying a nice relaxing summer day. It had been a few weeks since they had reached an agreement with the Communist and so far things were running smoothly.

Bubbles stretched and yawned. She smiled and looked up to the clouds. She saw many shapes in them: a bunny, a flower, a pony... Oh how she wanted a pony. But the Professor said that they couldn't have one. She had long since accepted this but that didn't stop her from dreaming.

The beeping of the hot line phone quickly shattered the peace and tranquility.

Blossom rushed to answer. "Yes mayor? What? A jail break? Who? All of them!?" She hung up the phone and turned to her sisters. "Girls, we've got work to do."

Back at the prison the Rowdyruff Boys had already freed most of the villains. The guards were a joke. The wouldn't have been a problem for even just one of them. This was so easy it was boring. However, the promise of destroying the Powerpuff Girls made them stick to the plan.

They walked down a long corridor. The guards here seemed to better armed then throughout the rest of the jail but they were still no match for the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Whoever is down here has got to be strong," commented Brick. "Can't you feel that evil? It's so thick you could touch it."

The other two laughed. "And we're going to let it out!" replied Butch.

Finally they came to a strange door bathed in an eery red glow. It was covered in wires, tubes, and carious other pieces of machinery. One final guard stood between them and this last evil to release.

"If you have any sense of sanity you will not release this man!" he yelled at them, almost pleading. "You don't know what he's capable of!"

The boys laughed at his sorry attempt at a warning. Boomer shot over and quickly knocked him aside.

Butch walked over and cracked his knuckles. He put his hands on the door and was about to rip it from it's hinges when he was assaulted by a sudden feeling of dread and fear. He took a step back. "I don't know about this guys..." he said in a concerned voice. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Move aside then doofus!" commanded Brick. "I'll do it!" He placed his hands on the door and was instantly hit by the same feeling of dread and fear that had hit Butch. He took a step back. "What the hell is in this?"

Footsteps echoed from behind the door. "Having trouble with the door boys?" asked an oddly soothing voice.

"Who are you?" asked Brick.

"I am but a humble servant of my leader. But I can be of help to you if you let me out." he replied. "But I suspect that the door will give you some trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"It was designed to assail anyone who touches it with a deep dark feeling of hopelessness," the voice from inside continued. "Just ignore them and open it."

"Oh this is stupid," stated Boomer. "It's just a door! I'll prove it!"

He walked up and placed his hands on the metallic door. He was hit by the same wave of dark feelings that his brothers felt but pushed onward. Something deep inside him pushed him forward. He grasped the door and with great strength pulled on it. The door creaked and moaned as the metal was stressed to capacity. With a shower of sparks the door gave way was was riped clean off. Boomer threw it aside like it was made of paper.

The inside was dark. The boys couldn't see anything. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Out of the darkness walked an aged, wrinkled, old man wearing an old black overcoat with a red band on the arm.

He smiled when he saw Boomer. "You can always count on arians," he said happily.

"This is it?" asked a disappointed Brick. "This is what is supposed to be so scary? You're nothing more then an old man! What can you possibly do?"

The old man stopped and looked at Brick. His eyes flashed with blue and Brick was sent hurtling through the air.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Butch and Boomer.

The old man bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mein Heir. Thank you for freeing me. As promised I will help you." He stopped and stood back up. "But not today. I have been away for far too long and it is high time I get back to work."

The ground around him began to sprout vegetation.

"I will be taking my leave now," he began. "Until we meet again."

Tree bark came out from the ground and enveloped him like a cocoon. It sank back into the ground like an elevator and carried Mein Heir away with it.

Butch looked around. "Well, I guess we're done here," he said. He stretched his arms. "Well let's go find brick and go meet Mojo.

Boomer nodded. The two took off down the corridor where Brick was thrown to.

Back in town it was total chaos. Buildings were on fire. People were running in a panic. Countless super powered villains were running amok.

The girls looked on in awe. There were so many people in trouble is was almost impossible to know where to start.


	9. Chapter 9

_Before I start with the next chapter I just wanted to say a few things._

_First, I would like to appologise for so much lateness. I had alot of trouble with this one. I hope it doesn't show too badly. Didn't help that it ended up being the longest thing I've written so far._

_Second, chapter 10 won't see the light of day for a little while. I'm going to take a small break and try out a couple of new story ideas. Hopefully you will enjoy them as much as you've enjoyed Three Girls and a Communist. (Assuming you are enjoing it at all. I don't know cause hardly anyone is telling me what they think. :-p )_

_Finaly, chapter 10 is going to be big when I get around to writing it. Most of you can probably guess what's generaly going to happen but I'm not going to ruin any suprises. I have at least one major thing that I know for sure is going to happen and no one is going to guess it until it happens. _

_Well, I'm done speaking my mind. Enjoy Chapter 9._

**Three Girls and a Communist**

Chapter 9

The city of Moncton... Is under attack! That evil simian Mojo Jojo ordered those dastardly Rowdyruff Boys to free all the super villains from the Moncton Meta-Human Correctional Facility. And free them they did. Now the girls must race off to what may very well be their greatest challenge yet.

A dark shadow loomed over the city. The Duke of Whales' flying whale-ship hovered ominously over the city. It's weapons fired. Great laser beams tore through a sky scrapper and brought it toppling down. The Duke inside laughed. "Soon this city will be nothing but a bad memory."

The girls flew towards the flying fortress. It's presence was far too dangerous to be left alone.

Blossom led the charge as usual. "Okay girls!" she commanded. "Let's his this thing hard and fast!"

The tree raced forward at great speed. The ship turned to face it's attackers.

"Oh no girls," began the Duke. "I can't let you stop me." He smiled and pressed a button on his console. "All guns... FIRE!"

The whale-ship unloaded it's payload of missiles, artillery shells, laser cannons, and any other manner of projectile weapon it was armed with at the three girls.

The girls dodged each blast with the speed and agility of a family of acrobats. They closed in on their target and tore through the whale-ship's armor like it was made of paper. Inside they fired their eye beams at everything, causing much damage.

The whale-ship was wracked with explosions and soon it began to drift off course. Fire erupted throughout the vessel and it went down. The girls smashed their way back out of the doomed whale-ship. Bubbled carried an unconscious Duke of Whales. The whale-ship crashed safely into the swamps near the city of Moncton.

The girls raced back to town and dropped off their captive with the authorities and raced off to capture the next villain. The three looked at each other and nodded, knowing what had to be done.

They split up, each taking a different part of the city. Blossom went downtown, Bubbles went uptown and Buttercup hit the industrial district.

Bubbles was the first to encounter a villain. He looked just like you would imagine a typical comic book villain to look like. He wore a black outfit with a billowing red cape. He had a dark masc that covered his facial features.

He glanced over and saw Bubbles. He grinned. "Ah, how good of you to join me little one," he began. "You see I had plotted to take you and your sisters down ever since you threw me in jail all those years ago."

"Um, but we've only been here a month or so," corrected Bubbles.

"Huh? Oh. Right." The villain coughed and continued. "I had plotted to take you and your sisters down ever since you threw me in jail last month," he began again slightly embarrassed by the mistake. "I pondered and plotted day and night to find your weakness. And then inspiration hit," he added with great charisma. "If I can't beat you with conventional-"

"Um, excuse me," Bubbles interrupted. "But I really don't have time to listen to your super villain speech. Is it okay if I just kick your butt now?"

"Um, well I spent so much time preparing it," he sighed. "But I guess if you're busy then it can't be helped."

"Thanks," she said politely and flew over to give him a swift kick to the side of the head.

He fell to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, Buttercup had also found herself a villain.

He wore what could best be described as a roman gladiator outfit. In his hands was a long spiked chain. He stood over the body of poor construction worker. He raised his hands triumphantly over his head. "THRASHER WINS!" he yelled. "FINISH HIM!" he added.

With a flick of his wrists he wrapped the chain around the worker's neck and gave it a strong jerk. The scene that followed was too horrific to describe and would haunt Buttercup for a long long time. She felt a wave of rage and anger wash over her. She screamed loudly and charged blindly forward.

Thrasher looked up from his kill and smiled under his helmet. "A CHALLENGER APPEARS!" He lurched forward and swung his chain around. It hit her in the face and threw her into the ground.

Buttercup got up and wiped the blood from her cuts. She got up and charged again.

Once more Thrasher swung his chain. It wrapped itself around Buttercup's arm. Thrasher pulled on the chain but Buttercup was too quick for him. She planted her feet firmly into the ground and pulled the chain as hard as she could. Thrasher was hurled forward. Buttercup raised her free hand in a fist and drove it deep into Thrasher's face as he flew towards her.

He was sent flying back. His hands were quickly shredded when the chain was snapped taut.

Buttercup was on him quickly. She savagely battered him unmercifully with her fists. She beat him to a pulp before she was able to calm herself. She began to walk away and looked at her hands. Her hands we covered in his blood. For all she knew he was dead. She was too afraid to check.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her daze by excruciating pain. Someone had attacked her from behind.

She turned to face her attacker. There stood a man in samurai armor. He had a sword with lightning for a blade.

He bowed. "You are strong. Please fight me," he requested politely.

She charged him screaming. At the last minute he took a step out of the way and brought his sword down on her arm. The sword passed right threw and wracked her arm with immense pain.

She fell to the ground and held her arm. It tingled and was numb from pain. The samurai stood over her. He raised his sword and was ready to bring it down for the final blow.

Buttercup wouldn't have any of it. She fired her eye lasers at him and sent him flying through the air. She stood up and fired them again until the samurai laid unconscious on the ground.

She sat back down for a minute until the feeling in her arm came back. After she picked herself back up and dusted herself off. She took the Samurai back to the police and headed out again in search of the next villain.

Blossom scoured the city. She had already bagged a few villains by now and was in pursuit of the next ones.

The motorcycle twins Road Rage and Road Kill tore through the downtown area at breakneck speeds. They fired their weapons into the crowds of screaming people with great devastation.

Blossom flew ahead of them and used her ice breath to freeze the road over. The motorcycle menaces hit the ice and struggled to keep control. The younger twin couldn't hold it however and careened out of control. He hit the ground hard and his grenade launcher fired on it's own. It hit the side of a building and sent rubble tumbling down towards some people.

"Oh no!" Blossom gasped and flew quickly to catch the falling debris. She made it with mere seconds to spare. The people were saved and Blossom sighed from relief.

Road Rage rubbed the side of his helmeted head. He looked at Blossom with anger. He reloaded his weapon and fired it at her. The munition whistled through the air and exploded on the young defender. She fell to the ground with a crash from the debris she was holding up.

The psychotic Road Rage laughed at the carnage he unleashed. "That's what you get for messin' with me, girly!"

Blossom smashed her way out of the debris easily. "And this is what you get for breaking the law!" she replied loudly.

She flew at him and hit him in his helmet. The helmet shattered and Road Rage fell backwards.

Blossom brushed the hair from her face and picked up this miscreant. She looked back to make sure no one else needed an help. Then when she was convinced the people were safe she flew after the other one.

Meanwhile Road Kill continued his race down the main street. He peered forward and confirmed what he thought he saw. He brought his gun to bare on the Communist, standing in the middle of the street.

The Communist didn't move from his spot. The bullets zipped around him, some of them came as close as to graze him. Road Kill kept firing his machine gun as he raced towards him. "Why won't you die!" he yelled in anger.

In typical fashion, the Communist waited until the last moment before spinning out of the way. He swung his mighty hammer around and hit the dark rider square in the chest. He was thrown from his bike and fell to the ground close by.

Blossom soon after caught up to where Road Kill had been taken down. She set down and looked the Communist. "Um, thanks," she said looking at him with half caution.

"Don't mention it, kid," he replied. "Next time though, don't let the bad guy get away," he added with a laugh before heading out to where he was needed next.

"But I didn't let him get away," he said in her own defense. "Oh forget it," she added as the Communist left. She picked up the downed villain and brought him to the proper authorities.

Hours passed like this. Soon the sun began to set. Our heroines met back up together in the park near their home.

"I think that's all of them," said Blossom half out of breath.

"And not too soon," added Buttercup. "I'm so tired I could sleep for a week. But man, what a workout!"

"I know," began Bubbles. "I'm sore in places I didn't know I had."

"It's okay now, " replied Blossom. "It's all over." She stood up straight and patted the dust from her dress. "We can go home now and rest. We earned it."

Little did they know however that eyes were watching them. Eyes that watched them like a predator watches it's prey. "It's not over just yet little ones," began a dark and familiar voice. "But soon it will be all over for you."

And so once again the day is saved thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls... but for how long?


	10. Chapter 10 Three Girls Arc Concludes

Three Girls and a Communist

CH 10

The city of Moncton in is ruin after a major breakout of super powered criminals. However, thanks to the combined effort of the Powerpuff Girls and the Communist, things seemed to have calmed down. Almost all the villains had been re-captured; only a few had escaped.

Speaking of criminals, the one responsible for all that has happened, the evil simian Mojo Jojo, watched his prey with dark malice.

The three sisters began their short walk home. Suddenly a large shadow flew overhead followed by insidious laughter. The girls looked to the sky. There they saw an all too familiar sight.

In the sky was a giant robot painted in white and purple. It had large cannons for arms and multi-rocket launchers on each shoulder. It's head was a glass dome. Inside sat the girls arch nemesis.

"Mojo Jojo!" cried out the girls in unison.

Mojo laughed. "That's right,girls," replied Mojo "I've come to pay you a little visit."

"But shouldn't you be in Townsville?" asked Blossom.

"Oh I got bored of Townsville," began Mojo. "Besides, if I stayed there I couldn't accomplish my life's work. And that is to destroy you three!"

"Ha!" laughed Buttercup. "Even on your best day you couldn't beat us on our worst day,"

"Buttercup's right," agreed Blossom. "We've beaten your butt countless times. How is today going to be any different?"

Mojo threw his head back and laughed.

"Because today I didn't come alone," he said with an evil smile.

Suddenly, the girls were thrown forward by great blows from behind.

They looked up and were both shocked and horrified at what they saw. It was the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

The boys stood with crossed arms. They laughed and smirked amongst themselves.

"Well look what we have here," stated Brick, "Three stupid girls that can't beat us!"

The girls stood silent as a mixture of fear, anger, and hatred flooded their systems.

"What's the matter girls?" asked Brick with an obviously fake sense of worry. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

The other two laughed.

The girls stood up and got ready for the fight of their young lives. This was going to be the toughest fight they've ever had and they all knew it.

Mojo wasted no time and fired his laser cannons at where the girls were standing. The girls flew out of the way but just as they dodged one attack the boys launched another one. The boys charged at the girls but the girls expected it and countered the charge with flying kicks of their own.

"Maybe if you ask nicely we'll teach you how to fight," taunted Blossom.

The boys rubbed their heads and growled at the girls. "The only thing you could teach us is how to be sissies!" Brick shouted.

Mojo used this opportunity and took aim and fired a salvo of missiles. The girls scattered and avoided them.

The boys flew at their counterparts and attacked with energy beams. The girls dashed in the air flying around to avoid being hit. Mojo continued to fire his missiles and fired his lasers as well.

"This is nuts!" complained Blossom. "We need to get out of here!"

The girls flew off, trying to get away but the boys gave quick chase. They made it half way across town before the boys caught up. They attacked the girls again. The girls tried to fly out of the way but to no avail. The girls were hit and began to fall out of control. The boys capitalized on this by grabbing them by the arms. They flew fast towards the ground and slammed the girls into it hard.

The girls hit the ground with so much force that it left a large crater where they landed. They slowly began to pick themselves up but were assaulted again. The boys laughed and peppered the area with energy blasts.

The boys finally let up. The girls dragged themselves out of the crater. Blossom looked up and was horrified to be staring down the barrel of the laser cannon of the Robo Jojo.

The cannon began to glow as it charged up for a final blow.

"Good bye Power-'less' Girls!" Mojo shouted with utter delight.

Suddenly, a bright flash streaked across the sky and the Robo's arm fell limply to the ground.

"WHAT?!" screamed Mojo in animalistic fury. "Who dares interfere in my ultimate victory!"

The Rowdy Ruff boys looked around and there they saw him. Standing on a lamp post, in all his smugness, was Moncton's resident hero: The Communist.

The Communist tipped his hat up and looked at Mojo. "What's this?" he asked with his usual flare. "I always thought monkeys and robots hated each other. That's how the song goes anyways,"

Mojo was furious. Not only did this new comer stop him from finally achieving his life's work but he also made a terrible reference to an obscure song that no one would understand. "Who are you who dares interfere with my cunning plan! A cunning plan to defeat the Power Puff Girls! I ask your name because I will destroy you for this outrage! You will fall by my hands! That is to say that I will end you! You will cease to exist! And then when I am through with you I will be free to-"

"Oh shut up all ready!" interrupted the Communist. "If you keep talking like this I'll simply die of boredom!" He grinned as he thought of something. "Now how's about I give you a nice banana and you go away."

Mojo grew more enraged. "That is a misconception! Just because I am a monkey does not mean that-"

The Communist ignored Mojo and dug his hand into his hat. He pulled a banana out of it. "Banana!" he shouted, shaking the banana at Mojo. "Banana! Banana! Banana!"

Mojo lost control. He turned his robot and fired what he had left of missiles. The Communist took action and leaped from missile to missile until he landed on the remaining arm or Mojo's robot. He smiled and places a small rectangular device on the Robo's arm and jumped off.

He pulled a remote trigger from his coat and pressed the button. The device exploded and the robot's arm fell to pieces. "I'd love to think of you as a serious threat, really I would," laughed the Communist. "But it looks like you're completely 'armless now! I mean what are you going to do? Throw poo at me?"

Mojo fumed with rage. Not sure weather from having been robbed of what should be his greatest victory, or from the horrible puns coming from the interloper's mouth. "Argh!" screamed Mojo as he dove through his robot's window at the Communist.

Meanwhile, the girls got a second wind from the Communist's arrival. They waisted no time and attacked the boys with eye lasers. The boys were caught completely off guard and were shot out of the sky.

The girls flew at them in a "V" formation. They attacked and the boys counter attacked. Punch and counter punch. For tense minutes the fight continued with no side clearly holding the upper hand. However, still weary from earlier events, the girls strength slowly began to falter.

With one last mighty blow, Brick knocked Blossom unconscious. Soon after Boomer did the same for Bubbles.

On her end, Buttercup managed to hold Butch at bay but when Brick and Boomer joined the fight she was quickly overwhelmed and pinned to the ground.

The boys laughed as their leader Brick walked over to the helpless Bubbles. With a sadistic grin he kicked her hard. Again and again. All while Buttercup was forced to watch.

Laughing. They were laughing at beating on a helpless person. Not just any person. This was Buttercup's sister... Fury filled her, like before only much, much more intense. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE !" she screamed.

Suddenly, without warning, Boomer and Butch were throw off of Buttercup by a tremendous force. Buttercup shot up and and hovered just above the ground. She roared as wave after wave of rage washed over her sanity. Within moments the waves of rage turn into waves of energy.

"What the hell?!" screamed Brick in disbelief.

The ground shook violently as Buttercup continued to power up. Her hair waved wildly with the energy waves. The energy continued to intensify with every passing second. It grew brighter and brighter, turning a blight, golden color. With a flash her hair did the same and stood up.

She furiously pointed a finger at Brick. "YOU'RE DEAD!" she roared.

In the blink of an eye she was gone, another blink and she was on him. She buried her fist deep in Brick's face. It sent him flying backwards at tremendous speeds. In a flash she was gone again. Like lightning she struck him back down to the ground with a loud crash that sent shock waves through the ground.

Buttercup began to charge an energy blast but was attacked by Butch and Boomer from behind. She skidded along the ground and roared in fury.

"What do we do now boss?" inquired Boomer.

He received no answer however. Buttercup was on him in moments. She tackled him hard and flew him through the air, away from his brothers. She howled once more and charged her attack. "DIE!" she screamed as she fired a huge beam of pure energy more powerful, more devastating than anything any of the boys had seen before.

Once the attack subsided, Boomer fell limp. His body was broken. He screamed in agony before passing out from the pain.

Buttercup turned to the other two. She wanted more destruction. More carnage. She wanted revenge and she would get it.

At their end, the two brothers nodded to each other. No stupid girl would get the better of them. They flew towards her each coming from opposite directions. They were quickly sent back where they came from by Buttercup's energy counter attacks.

The boys regrouped for a moment. A moment is all they had. Buttercup was on them once more. She growled as she prepared to attack.

Meanwhile Blossom stirred in her unconsciousness. Slowly she started to come to. Somewhere she could hear the sounds of a great battle. Her body was sore. She tried to stand up but could only manage to kneel.

She looked around. The city was ablaze. How had this happened she wondered. Then it started to come back to her: the jail break, Mojo's appearance, the fight with the Rowdy Ruff Boys... everything.

Then she saw Bubbles lying on the ground.

"Bubbles!" she called out.

Slowly and painfully she crawled her way to her sister. She sat next to her and took her in her arms.

"We're going to get through this," she reassured. Speaking more for herself then her sister. "I don't know how but everything is going to be okay."

Then Blossom heard it. It was a sound like something an animal would have made. A feral roar. She looked to the direction of the sound. What she saw confused and amazed her.

Someone was fighting the Rowdy Ruff Boys by herself. It almost looked like Buttercup but she had spiky, golden hair. No, this person was buttercup. Blossom was sure of it. But how? How did Buttercup get so strong? Something was wrong. Blossom was suddenly very scared. Buttercup's new powers were truly terrifying.

Back on her end Buttercup's rage still hadn't let up any. Brick and butch were loosing... terribly.

They looked at each other and nodded. They would have to use 'that' attack. They screamed and gathered all the energy they had left. They flew forward.

"Time to end it!" yelled Brick. "Rowdy Ruff Grena-"

The boy was cut off. Buttercup screamed and unleashed massive waves of energy. The ground shook. Buildings toppled. The boys were sent flying.

Buttercup continued to scream. Then it finally happened. He voice began to fall as she reached her limit. Her hair turned back to normal and she collapsed, passed out, on the ground.

A few moments passed. Then a shadow lunged over Buttercup. Brick hung over her like a vulture. Now rage filled him. His body ached but he pushed past it. "You stupid girl!" he spat as he wrapped his hands around her throat. "Nobody beats me like this!" he cursed her through clenched teeth. His grasp tightened around her neck. "Now I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Brick was completely lost to the world. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone.

"You know," called a voice from right behind him. "You should never let your enemy sneak up behind you like this."

Rage was replaced with horror as Brick felt two object slapped to the side of his head. He turned just in time to see the Communist jump out of the way. Then nothing but blackness. His body fell limply to the ground.

Blossom summoned the strength to drag herself and Bubbles to where Buttercup was. She watched and smiled as the Communist knocked out Brick with explosives. But then her smiling stopped.

Mojo arrived. He wore many scars from his battle with the Communist. He remained uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. Butch stood to his left, holding an unconscious boomer.

The Communist threw Brick to Mojo's feet. The two stared at each other silently as a cold wind blew.

"I think you should take him and leave," the Communist said, finally breaking the silence.

Mojo said nothing. He knelt down and picked up Brick. Then he and Butch turned and began to leave.

"What are you doing?!" called out Blossom. "You can't let them..."

The Communist raised a hand and silenced Blossom's objections.

Once Mojo and his minions were gone and out of sight the Communist gave in to his exhaustion and collapsed into a sitting position. "Now that was one HELL of a workout," he said lighting up a cigar.

Blossom looked at him with angry eyes. "Why did you let them get away?" she yelled. She demanded an answer.

The Communist looked at her. He took a long drag from his cigar before answering. "Your sister Buttercup is out cold. Your sister Bubbles needs medical attention, badly. You can barely move. And I'm at my limit as well... You should be happy that you're all alive."

The two remained silent for a while. Blossom was mad at him for letting them escape but deep down she knew he had no choice. Everything he had said was true. None of them were in any shape to continue fighting.

"So kid," began the Communist, uncomfortable with the silence. "How are you holding up? Are you okay?"

Blossom remained quiet and only replied with a nod.

"Good," he replied. He stood up and gently took Buttercup into his arms. "Come on, lets get you three to a hospital."

Time passed. The girls got fixed up. Bubbles suffered a broken arm, three cracked ribs and several of her internal organs had been damaged. She would take time to heal but would make a full recovery. Buttercup was both physically and mentally drained. She would need lots of rest but was otherwise fine. Blossom made it out with no major injuries. As for the Communist, the state or severities of his injuries are as mysterious as his clouded past. He outright refused to be looked at.

He waited until the girls father arrived before taking his leave.

"Wait," called out Blossom.

The Communist took pause and looked at her. "What?"

"I... I wanted to..." she began nervously. "I just um... wanted to thank you. If you didn't you hadn't shown up when you did..."

A hand was placed gently on her shoulder.

"Look kid," he began. "I might be a big jerk most of the time but not even I'm going to stand by and watch three young girls get pounded when all they want to do is help people... not matter how badly they upstage me."

Blossom remained quiet. She stared at the floor. Not sure what to say. Not sure what to think.

The Communist sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "I just know I'm going to regret this later but..."

Blossom looked up.

"I'll train you and your sisters."

A smiled sprang onto her face. Her dark mood lifted instantly. "Really?!"

"But this doesn't mean I like you!" he added sharply.

Blossom laughed at his last remark.

As the he left, the Communist couldn't help but feel a little better about himself. He smiled a little smile and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

And so once again the day is saved thanks to... both The Powerpuff Girls and The Communist!


	11. Chapter 11 Training Days Arc Begins

**Three Girls And a Communist**

Chapter 11

An endless desert. Cold. Empty. Devoid of life. A cold wind blew across the featureless sand. It was silent. A silence that chilled to the bone. A silence that couldn't be imagined. The silence of death. And death it was. It hung in the air like a bad dream. A nightmare you couldn't wake from. A nightmare all to real. To real to just be a dream.

In the distance there was sound however. Somewhere, somehow, something was alive out there. Something had survived on this dead world. The sound grew louder. The sound of crying. A young boy stood, alone, in the sand. He was crying. Crying a thousand tears.

Then came the screams. Thousands of them. Millions of them. Billions. All crying out in fear and pain. Building collapsed. Explosions. Death. Carnage. Madness. Alarms. The deep low buzzing of a klaxon. The boy cried. Then nothing. Nothing but darkness.

The Communist opened his eyes. His alarm clock was beeping. He rolled over and shut it off. "That same dream..." he said silently.

He stood in the shower, looking up at the shower head. He was in a daze. He could still hear them: the screams, the crying, the silence. The cold water ran down his mask. It flowed down his chest and over a strange medallion. It was in the shape of an 'I' and had the hammer and sickle in the center.

The city of Moncton... has recovered nicely from it's terrible ordeal. The buildings had been rebuilt. Wounds had healed. And tourism was up again.

It was mid fall now. The girls had adapted to their new school. Things were different though. Not bad, just different.

Blossom looked out the window of her classroom. She thought about everything that had happened since they came to Moncton: fighting that monster and saving the Communist; the Communist's over reaction to their being here; the breakout; and the fight with the Rowdyruff boys and Mojo.

She was snapped out of her daze by the ringing of the bell. Class was over for today. She put away her things and grabbed her coat. She waved goodbye to her friends and ran over to meet with Bubbles and Buttercup.

Bubbles had been the first to get to the meeting place. She sat in the swings and waited for Blossom and Buttercup. She hummed a song to herself.

"Hey," she called out to Blossom when she spotted her.

Blossom gave her sister a wave. "Is Buttercup not here yet?" she inquired.

"No, I haven't seen her since lunch," answered Bubbles. "Where do you think she is?"

"Knowing her she probably got detention again," Blossom sighed. "And today of all days."

Suddenly a green streak of light flew past leaving the other two sisters in a cloud of dust. Laughter could be heard.

"That Buttercup," grumbled Blossom between coughs.

Buttercup floated above them with her arms crossed. "You two look like a couple of saps," she called out to her sisters. "Now hurry up or we're going to be late." Buttercup shot through the sky as fast as she could.

"You're the one who was late," complained Blossom. She turned to her other sister. "Well, we better get going."

"Right," answered Bubbles.

Blossom and Bubbles flew after Buttercup. Soon they reached their destination: a small clearing in the woods by the school. Buttercup was sitting on a big rock, grinning at her sisters.

"I win," she declared.

"It wasn't a race, Buttercup!" replied Blossom. "And we agreed that we wouldn't use our powers unless it was to save the day."

"I didn't agree to that! You decided that on your own!" corrected Buttercup, raising her voice.

"Well I'm the leader so you should do as I say!" Blossom said, raising her own voice.

Bubbles got in the middle of them. "Please don't fight," she pleaded. "I don't like it when you two fight."

"This doesn't concern you Bubble-head!" Buttercup yelled at her sister.

Bubbles' eyes teared up. She began to cry.

"Buttercup!" yelled Blossom.

"What?!" replied Buttercup. "It's not my fault Bubbles is such a baby!"

"Don't call her a baby!" ordered Blossom.

The Communist watched the scene before him unfold. 'What have I gotten myself into,' he thought. "Are you three done yet? Or should I just go home?" he asked rather upset.

Blossom and Buttercup instantly stopped arguing and Bubbles stopped crying. She wiped the last of her tears away.

The three of them turned in the direction the Communist's voice came from. He was standing upside down from a tree branch with his arms crossed. Somehow his clothing was defying gravity and looked just as it would if he were upright.

"That... That is the coolest thing ever!" shouted Buttercup in amazement. "How are you doing that?!"

"You'll find out eventually," he answered as he jumped down.

"So what are you going to teach us first?" asked Blossom.

"Nothing," he answered.

"But I thought you were going to start our training today," replied Blossom.

"I was," he began. "But I have to go over a few rules first."

"Rules?" asked the girls in unison.

"Rule #1: You aren't going to enjoy this," he began in a stern voice. "I'm going to work you harder then you ever thought possible. I'm going to push you to your breaking point and then I'm going to kick you past it. I'm going to make you hate me more then you've ever hated anyone before. You're in for a living hell. I'm going to beat you. I'm going to yell at you. I'm going to be the biggest S.O.B that ever walked the earth to you. That being said the training is voluntary. So if you don't think you have what it takes then quit now cause I'm going to make you finish what you start."

He paused for a brief moment before continuing.

"Rule #2: Your father isn't going to like my methods. So I need him to sign a consent and waver form."

"Rule #3: Your school work comes first. If you can't keep up a 'B' average then I'm kicking you out of the training. Before I train you you will complete your homework and show it to me. And don't cheat because I will find out and I will make you pay for it."

The girls gave the Communist a confused look.

"Why our school work?" asked Blossom.

"Those are my rules!" snapped the Communist. "They are not negotiable!"

The Communist handed the girls the consent forms. He began to walk away. "I'll expect your answer tomorrow."

The girls looked at the forms. Would the Professor really agree to this? He had to. He just had to.

And so once again the day is saved thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls! ... Although from what we aren't quite sure yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Three Girls And a Communist  
**Chapter 12

The city of Moncton is home to the Powerpuff Girls. Three young girls, with extraordinary powers, live in a nice quiet home.

The Professor read over the Communist's consent forms. "I don't like this," he said with discontent. "I don't like this one bit." He paused, setting the papers on the table. "The answer is no, of course."

"But why?" Blossom and Buttercup protested.

"Because he's clearly insane," replied the Professor. "No parent in their right mind would sign this. It's basically stating that I'm giving him permission to harm you."

"But Professor," they lamented.

"No buts," he interrupted. "I've made my decision and that's all there is too it. Besides, you girls don't need training. You're already super strong."

"But he can beat me and Bubbles easily, and he doesn't even have super powers," Buttercup cut in. "If we could fight they way he does then no one could beat us. We'd be the best crime fighters ever."

"You girls are already the best as far as I'm concerned. You don't need any training," he stated, trying to change the subject. "It's getting late now girls. Off to bed."

"No!" Buttercup shouted. "You're wrong! We do need training! I'm going to take it and I don't give a damn what you say about it!"

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady!" the Professor shouted in anger. "Now march yourself to your room, You're grounded!"

Buttercup scowled at her father. She knew she crossed the line but in her frustration, she didn't care. She floated to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

The Professor sighed and sank back into his chair. 'I don't know what I'm going to do with her,' he thought to himself.

Tense moments passed in silence. Blossom dared not to speak. Minutes passed in silence. Finally...

"She's right though," she said, breaking the awkwardness. "We do need to hone our fighting skills."

The Professor rubbed his brow. "I don't want to hear anymore about this. My answer is no. Now go to bed, please."

"Okay, Professor," Blossom replied quietly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Blossom."

Meanwhile Bubbles sat on the roof by herself.

"I'm just as strong as Blossom or Buttercup," she said to herself. "So why are they always having to rescue me. It's not fair!" she shouted wiping away a tear. "And Buttercup's always treating me like a baby... I'm not a baby," her tears continued to flow. "Why does she have to be so mean all the time?"

Suddenly she shrank into herself. "It's because I cry all the time..." she said between sobs. "No!" she said, stopping herself. "I can't cry, not anymore!" She stood up and wiped away the last of her tears. "I have to get stronger. So no one worries about me. So I can help them."

She could hear the Professor calling for her from inside. She floated down and went inside.

Later that night, after the girls had finally taken to sleep, the Professor walked into the living room to try and relax. The new project he was working on at work really drained him. The current situation at home didn't help any either. However, he quickly realized he wasn't alone.

"So I take it you aren't going to allow them to train under me," asked a voice from the corner.

The Professor spun around quickly. "Who's there?" he asked franticly.

The Communist stepped out of the shadows and lit a cigar. "The tooth faerie," he began sarcastically. "Who else?"

"What are you doing here!" he demanded.

"I came to talk to you," the Communist replied calmly.

"I have nothing to say to you. Get out!" he ordered.

"You don't like me," the Communist began. "I don't blame you. A lot of people don't like me. Sometimes, I don't even like myself."

"Is there a point to this?" he asked, making his displeasure apparent. "How did you even get in here?"

"Oh, that. I picked the lock," the Communist added nonchalantly. "But that's beside the point," he paused for a brief moment, taking a breath from his cigar. "You should really reconsider not letting them train under me. It can be a dangerous place out there. You've got them thinking it's a faerie tale and that the good guys always win," he continued, pausing for another drag. "Well I have news for you, sometimes the bad guys win. And sometimes that means the good guys die."

"I know that," the Professor replied. "I've been training them myself."

"And a fine job you've done so far," interrupted the Communist. His voice full of sarcasm.

The Professor growled beneath his breath. "If you don't leave right now I'll call the police!" he shouted.

The Communist remained silent for a moment. Looking quietly at the Professor. "Alright, I'll leave," he replied. "But I will say one last thing before I go." He walked up to the Professor, trying to be as unintimidating as the situation would allow. "As their parent you should be the last person to train them. You care about them and as a result you worry about them," he paused before continuing. "You end up not pushing them hard enough for fear of them getting hurt. All that ends up doing is making them weaker then what they could be... something to think about anyways. I'll see myself out now."

The Communist threw his cigar to the floor. It erupted in a cloud of smoke that filled the room. When the smoke cleared the Communist had vanished, leaving no trace that he was even ever there.

For hours the Professor stared at the Communist's consent forms. Deep down, despite himself, he agreed with what had been said. With a heavy sigh he signed the forms.

So once again the day is saved thanks to... The Communist.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three Girls And a Communist  
**Chapter 13

The city of Moncton is waking up to another beautiful fall day. The weather had been steadily getting colder but today was a nice day. In the Utonium home, three little girls awoke sad and disappointed.

Today they would have to inform their wood be trainer that they couldn't take his training. They wouldn't learn to fight like him. They would remain as they are now.

The girls dressed and got ready for breakfast. They half heartedly descended the stairs to the family kitchen.

"Good morning, girls," the Professor greeted them. He looked at them and smiled. 'They sure have grown,' he thought to himself. 'It seems like only yesterday I was mixing sugar, spice, and everything nice... ' his thoughts trailed. 'Some days I wish I could freeze them at this age. But I guess I have to let them grow up... and if that means I have to let that maniac teach them to fight then...'

He walked over to the counter and picked up the papers he had signed the night before. "Girls," he began. "I can't believe I'm doing this but here," he continued as he handed them their forms. "I've changed my mind about the Communist's training. Just promise me you'll all be careful."

The girls' faces lit up instantly.

"Thank you Professor!" they exclaimed with glee.

The girls quickly finished their breakfast and rushed off to school.

Time passed rather quickly that day. The girls worked hard and dutifully to get their homework finished before school ended. Well most of them anyways.

The girls met up during lunch like they always do. Today instead of playing, Blossom and Bubbles were busy working away at their home work. Of course, Buttercup being Buttercup didn't feel like wasting this precious play time on such trivial things like homework. And Blossom being Blossom pointed out the error of Buttercup's ways.

Sadly, the green puff would not listen.

"You two are being so dumb," she explained. "He told us to make sure our homework was done, not to have it done right. I'll just use my super powers at the last minute and get it done for the sake of it."

Blossom was about to point out the idiocy in this way of thinking but decided against it. Buttercup would just have to learn this lesson the hard way.

Again time passed and before the girls knew it, the school day was over. They rushed over to the spot they met him the day before. There he was, leaning against that same tree.

"What? Not fighting today?" he asked sarcastically.

The girls giggled at his comment.

"I take it you have something for me," he asked extending his hand out.

The girls walk over and hand him the signed consent forms. The Communist looks over them carefully. He thinks it over a moment. "Well, everything seems to be in order. I guess we can start with your training right now then."

"Really?!" exclaimed Buttercup, most eager of the three.

"Well first I have to see that you did your homework like I asked," he corrected.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup dug into their school bags and dug out their homework. They hand it over to their new teacher.

He looked over it carefully. Blossom's, of course, was perfect. Bubbles' was surprisingly accurate. Sure there were a few errors here and there but it was within acceptable limits. Buttercup's on the other hand was a total mess. "What the hell is this?" he asked rather annoyed.

He beat Buttercup over the head with her notebook. "Did you really think you could pass this mess off as homework!" he yelled. He slapped her in the face with the notebook. "You will do it again and you will do it right this time!"

He threw her homework at her. "And don't ever bring me something this half-assed ever again!" he snapped.

"You said it had to be done!" Buttercup objected. "You didn't say anything about it being done properly!"

Big mistake. Very big mistake.

The Communist had hammer in hand within seconds. He brought it down on Buttercup with much force. A dull smack echoed as Buttercup fell to the ground. He grabbed her by the ankle and threw her into the tree, hard. He finished with a stern kick to the stomach that, despite her limited invulnerability, knocked the wind out of her.

She keeled over and coughed, trying to catch her breath back. The other girls were stunned at the level of brutality the Communist had used.

The Communist walked over and picked up Buttercup's things. He walked back to her and threw them at her. "Less bitching and more homeworking," he added coldly. "Lesson 1: If something isn't done properly then it's not done at all. Got that?"

Blossom and Bubbles nodded, still in a sense of shock.

Finally Buttercup managed to catch her breath. Under the Communist's glaring eye she got to work.

Time passed quietly. No one said anything. Buttercup tried her best to complete her homework assignment but just couldn't wrap her head around it.

Blossom watched as her sister obviously struggled. 'This is what you get for not paying attention,' she thought to herself, quite please that soon she would be able to say 'I told you so.'

Some more time passed and Buttercup yelled in frustration. "This is impossible!" she shouted. "How am I supposed to understand this?!"

"You were supposed to pay attention in class when the teacher was explaining it," Blossom pointed out. Her voice was full of irritation. Something that didn't didn't get past the Communist.

A little more time passed and Buttercup sighed, resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be able to figure this out on her own. Swallowing her pride she turns to her sisters. "Blossom, Bubbles, could you two explain this part to me? I really don't get it."

Bubbles jumped off her sitting rock and was about to go help when Blossom put a hand up and stopped her.

"Buttercup got herself into this, she has to get herself out of it," she explained.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain coming from the side of her head. She cried out and rubbed where the pain was. She looked around; the Communist had thrown a rock at her. Not a large one, but not a small one either.

"What was that for?" she asked. She received no answer.

More time passed and by now Buttercup was truly getting depressed. "Blossom you win," she began. "You were right, I was wrong. I should have done like you and Bubbles and done my homework before hand." She looked up with a rather sad expression. "Now can you please come help me finish this so we can get started?"

Blossom looked at her sister with little to no pity. "No," she answered.

Again she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head; the Communist had thrown another rock at her, a bigger one this time.

Blossom got mad this time. "Why the hell are you doing that!?" she demanded.

"Because you aren't getting it," he answered coldly and threw another rock at her.

Blossom caught the rock and crushed it easily. "Get what?" she asked, angrily. "There's nothing to get! I did my homework! Bubbles did hers! All your doing is punishing us by making us wait for Buttercup to finish hers! Just start training me and Bubbles and leave Buttercup until she can learn to follow the rules!"

That was also a mistake. A very, very big mistake.

In a flash the Communist was down from his tree with hammer drawn. He smashed it into Blossom stomach causing her to gasp for air. Bubbles tried to help her but stopped when the Communist raised a hand to her.

He brought down his hammer onto Blossom's head bringing out a cry of pain from her. She looked up clutching her stomach. She saw it. The anger in his eyes. It scared her.

"You fail!" he yelled and hit her again and again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he stopped.

Blossom laid on the ground, clutching onto her sides, whimpering. Bubbles and Buttercup were at her side in a second.

They were about to demand to know why he had done that when he gave it freely.

"Here's why you failed, so pay attention and let the pain serve as a reminder so you never forget." he began. He wasn't mad. He wasn't cold. He was something else... almost like he cared.

"You, Blossom, are the leader. As leader, it's your job to make sure that no one in the team falls behind. If one person lacks in an area you have to help them improve on it," He paused before continuing.

"What you displayed here today was appalling. Not only did you fail to act when you noticed that Buttercup was struggling you took pleasure in it. Not only did you not offer help to her you outright refused to help her when she asked for it. Not only did you refuse to help her when she asked for it you suggested to abandon her! That's disgusting!"

Blossom remained silent for a long time, tears ran down her face. "I... I'm sorry," she choked out.

The Communist looked at her with discontent. "Get over it," he sighed. "Just remember this: Everything is a test. Everything is training. Everything teaches you something about yourself and about the people around you."

He turned and started to walk home. "We're done for today," he said to them. "Oh and before your father calls to yell at me for beating the crap out of you point out that he agreed to this."

He stopped and turned around for a moment. "Oh and Buttercup," he began. "Tomorrow, make sure you have your homework done properly," he said before turning to leave again.

Bubbles and Buttercup helped Blossom to her feet.

Blossom looked to the ground. "Buttercup..." she began. "I'm sorry."

Buttercup looked at Blossom. Never before had either of them been known to apologize to the other. Moved, she hugged her sister. "I'm sorry too," she said softly.

The two stayed like that for a while before parting and heading home.

And so once again the day is saved thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls.


	14. Chapter 14

**Three Girls and a Communist**

Chapter 14

The city of Moncton awakens to a beautiful autumn morning. Unseasonably warm temperatures graced the citizens of Moncton. Things were beginning to look up. Peaceful quiet reigned for the past few weeks.

The Powerpuff girls dutifully continued their training. They made progress in leaps and bounds and as a result the beatings got less frequent and less severe. The professor worried when his girls returned home ragged and worn out but they always managed to be back to full strength in the morning.

Their attitudes at home had changed as well. They seemed more autonomous, more independent. The Professor wondered if this really was a result of their training or if it was simply a result of his little girls growing up.

Either way Buttercup had changed the most. Her grades were higher then they had ever been. She offered to help out around the house more often. She talked back less. She did still fight with Blossom though; some things never change.

Little did anyone know that these good times were coming to an end. A dark cloud loomed close by. And as it moved towards the city of Moncton, it marched to the beat of German army choirs.

In his secret underground lair Mein Heir, Moncton's most nefarious evil-doer planned and plotted.

He scribbled things on blueprints, his aged fingers trembling as he did so.

" Curse this ancient relic of a body! " he spat in his native tongue. " My time grows short and I have not yet enacted my revenge on that blasted Communist! " He paused and looked at a photograph of his younger self.

" If only I were young again, " he sighed. " Then I would show him what I can really do. " He paused for a moment.

He drew another sheet and began drawing a new plan. His pencil traced shapes, figures, graphs, technical details of every sort. And then it was finished. " Yes... this will do nicely. " he cooed.

"Germinator!" he bellowed. "Germinator come here! Your master needs you!"

With a loud thump the Germinator dropped down from the ceiling. "Yes my lord?"

"I grow tired of this old body. It is high time I regained my old one," Mein Heir began to explain. "I will construct a machine to give it back to me. We have everything we need here except for one thing," he continued. "I need a catalyst to power the reaction. The problem is of all the known chemicals there is only one potent enough to do the job: Chemical X."

He paused a moment, picking up a news paper. "Fortunately I know where to get some," he added as he threw it to the Germinator. "The chemical research lab on the outskirts of the city has been experimenting with Chemical X. They should have ample supply."

He coughed and hacked. "You had best hurry, I need your strength to build the super structure for the machine."

The Germinator bowed before Mein Heir. "Of course my liege. I exist to serve."

With that tree bark grew around him and covered him like a shell. He sank into the earth and traveled to his destination.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse in the industrial district a plan of a different sort was hatching. For a long time Mojo Jojo had remained quiet. His defeat at the hands of the Communist had killed the spark he once had.

He was frustrated in the fact that he couldn't factor in the Communist into his plans. The Communist was a wild card. A random value that threw off all his brilliant calculations. He could send the boys after the girls but, with they all being essentially identical in every way, it would be a waste of time. The Communist would jump in and the boys would be defeated.

Mojo had thought of accompanying the boys but that would just have the same disastrous results as the last time the eight of them had fought. A few words from The Communist and he would lose his control again leaving the most cunning of cunning plans in tatters. He needed to tip the scales back in his favor.

If only he could find a way to occupy the girls without using himself or the boys to do it. Then the spark came back. "That's it," he whispered. "That's it!"

His maniacal laughter echoed throughout the large building. Confused the boys investigated.

"What's up Mojo?" asked Brick. "You finally lose it?"

"No boys," he answered cheerfully. "I finally have it! I have found a way to defeat, crush, and furthermore destroy those accursed Powerpuff Girls! We're going to fight girl power with girl power of our own."

The boys frowned. "You better not be thinking what I think your thinking Mojo," replied Brick.

Mojo stopped for a moment before erupting into laughter. "No of course not! I know you would never go for it and besides, I need you three as you are to destroy the Communist." He pause. "You see we are going to create girls of our own. Evil ones. Ones that will value destruction, carnage, mayhem... All those lovely things you boys love."

Brick didn't like the idea of teaming up with stupid girls but the thought of finally beating the girls did sound appealing.

"I will begin the preparations here. You three go get me some Chemical X,"

"And just how are we supposed to get that?" asked Boomer.

"You steal it, obviously," answered Mojo.

The boys set off to their task, thoughts of revenge floating in their heads.

And so the day is doomed thanks to... the rowdy Ruff Boys and the Germinator.


	15. Chapter 15

_A special thank you to Mg56. Your great review helped make this chapter finaly see the light of day._

**Three Girls and a Communist**

Chapter 15

The city of Moncton is home to the worlds most sophisticated chemical research and analysis lab. This state of the art research center is filled with the most advance technological advancements, the most brilliant minds, and the most potent of chemicals. What Professor Utonium is doing there is anyone's guess.

Among the array of chemicals is chemical-x, the accidental secret ingredient added when creating the Powerpuff Girls. It's true power and potential have yet to be revealed, however in the past is has been shown to have the power to give normal people super powers... although sometimes with disastrous consequences.

Still silence enveloped the darkened apartment; closed blinds blocked out most of the noonday sun. Aching from the prior night's patrol, the Communist recovered as he slept deeply. This was not to be however as the ringing of his cell phone pierced the silence and stirred him from sleep. It rang a second and third time before a lazy hand slowly crept from under heavy blankets to drag it into the darkness underneath.

The Communist yawned and grumbled as he answered. "Hello?"

There was a pause before the sleepish reply came. "Get the girls to take care of it... I'm only supposed to be active at night."

Again there was a pause. "What do you mean they have school?" he grumbled. "Fine, if there really is no helping it I'll go," he finished with a sigh before clicking the cell phone off.

As he pulled himself out of bed he grumbled and groaned. "Stupid girls and their stupid school," he complained.

Minutes later he was dressed and out the door, fully prepared for the inevitable fight to come.

Meanwhile, across town at the chemical research lab the Germinator was making his presence known. He tore through locked doors and security checkpoints like paper and toy blocks. He used the mighty power of his floral arsenal, literally growing a tree throughout the building.

The Germinator laughed as he stepped down from his bulldozer of a mangrove. "This must be the place," he concluded from the writing on the door.

With one, final, destructive burst he was in. He scanned the room and there he found it. On the far wall, in a locked cabinet, was the much needed chemical-x. "Too easy!" he gloated.

Suddenly, the roof above him collapsed and he was buried under debris.

Three streaks of colored light entered the room through the newly made hole. The Rowdy Ruff boys surveyed the scene quickly. They also quickly spotted what they were after.

"Alright boys," commanded Brick. "Lets grabs some of that chemical-x stuff and be done with this."

However, before they could take their prize, the ground beneath them began to rumble. The Germinator smashed his way through the debris and sent the boys flying.

They quickly regrouped and took an offensive stance. "Looks like we might have to pull some weeds before we're done here, boys!" Brick said with a smile. "This might not be as boring as we thought."

The Germinator frowned at the boys. "You three punks don't stand a chance against me!" he roared. "I'm the Germinator, bitch!"

He threw his arms forward and fired tiny pods at the boys. They flew out of the way save for Boomer. This over confidence would be his downfall for the pods exploded on impact, releasing a purple haze.

Boomer's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground as he was sent into a deep sleep from the gas.

"It's on now!" shouted Brick as he and Butch flew at their opponent.

They fired eye lasers as they flew by and sent the Germinator back a few steps. He grabbed at his chest where the beams hit and growled. He grew himself thick bark armor before the boys could circle for a another pass.

Brick and Butch fired a second wave of eye beams but the Germinator just shrugged them off. As they flew past he managed to grab hold of Butch's leg. With a hidden grin he slammed him into the ground again and again. Thunderous smashes and crashes echoed throughout the large room. Suddenly his tree sized hand exploded into a cloud of splinters. Butch had freed himself from the Germinator's clutches with his super strength.

By now the Communist had arrived on scene. He was half puzzled as to why the bad guys were fighting each other and half glad that he didn't need to get in the middle of that mess. "Well I might as well see who wins and finish them off," he said to no one in particular.

Boomer stirred back to life and rubbed his aching head. He saw his brothers fighting against a large tree-man. This must have been that guy who attacked him. He jumped to his feet and let loose a mighty sonic scream. The sonic waves cut through the air and blast the Germinator hard. His armor was blown off and he was sent crashing through the opposite wall.

When he emerged he saw him. Perched on the ceiling, the Communist watched and laughed. "I'll teach you to laugh at me!" he shouted and fired a wave of thorns at him. His attack was cut short as Butch buried his elbow deep into the Germinator's gut.

The Communist leaped out of the way only to be charged by Brick. Quickly, he grabbed the red ruff's arm and flung him into his blue brother. The two crashed into the ground.

The Communist gracefully landed on a lab table only to not so gracefully be thrown from it by a flying green ruff, thrown by an enraged Germinator.

The other two ruffs recovered quickly and launched an attack at the Communist. They dove at him with flying punches. The Communist had to throw Butch off of him and back flip away from harm.

As the ruffs and the Communist continued to fight the Germinator used this opportunity to secure his prize. He made his way to the cabinet and tore the locked door from it's hinges. "Finally," he gloated.

Suddenly he howled in pain as the Communist jumped onto his back and stabbed a pair of daggers into his shoulders.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did you sweet-pee?" taunted the Communist.

Instinctively the Germinator grabbed the Communist and slammed him down, into the cabinet. This smashed it to pieces and broken containers of chemical-x emptied their contents all over the floor. The Communist laid unconscious in the debris.

The Germinator howled in fury, turning to the boys. "This is all your fault-" he shouted before cutting his sentence short. There in the doorway stood a stunned Professor Utonium, holding the last bottle of chemical-x.

The ruffs turned and saw him too. They flew off and the Germinator shot his vines forth. Each party so desperate to reach the prize first. The boys proved to be the faster however and dispatched the Professor with out any effort.

They grabbed what they had come for and flew for the exit, stopping only to taunt the Germinator one final time.

The Germinator growled and made his way to the Professor. "I guess you'll have to do," he spat as he grabbed him.

The Professor screamed and tried to fight back but to no avail. He was soon asleep thanks to the Germinator's toxic pollen.

When the Communist finally awoke he found that he was alone. "Dammit all to hell!" he cursed. He picked himself up and pulled at the black sticky substance that covered his clothing. "Well, at least the bad guys didn't get what they were after," he said with a hint of disgust. "I better get this stuff cleaned off before I go train the girls. I look like something someone threw up."

With a final look around the room to make sure it was indeed empty he took off back to his apartment. Little did he know of the changes that would soon await him. Changes that would affect him for the rest of his life.

And so once again the day is saved thanks to... The Communist... or so he thinks.


	16. Chapter 16 Training Days Arc Ends

**Three Girls and a Communist**

Chapter 16

The city of Moncton, where three tiny titans of untold potential live. These pint sized power houses use their ultra super powers to fight crime and destroy the forces of evil. Most evil of all is that sadistic simian Mojo Jojo who has tangled with the girls on more then one occasion. The girls always found some way to defeat their evil nemesis but will that forever be the case?

Mojo howled in his insane laughter. He stood over a bubbling cauldron in a darkened room, tossing in ingredient after ingredient. Sugar... Spice... Everything 'not so nice'. For these are the ingredients he chose to create his own perfect little girls. Perfect little engines of destruction, mayhem, malevolence... perfect little evil girls.

Finally Brick and the other Rowdy Ruff Boys arrived with that which Mojo craved, desired, and most of all required. He rushed over and without uttering a word snatched forth that which was finally his. The final, secret, ingredient: chemical-x.

He rushed back over to his cauldron and threw in the bottle containing the potent, often mysterious, substance. The reaction was immediate. The bubbling concoction began to shake and rumble as the ingredients bonded.

"Arise sisters of desolation," he said with an evil smile. "Arise, be born, and come forth for I, Mojo Jojo, am your creative creator and as your creator I am also your masterful master." His words rang out with his usual flare. "Arise my angels of destruction. Arise to serve me, to obey me, to furthermore do my bidding. Come forth to fight along side your brothers, to be engines of carnage. Of despair. Of pure evil-"

Mojo was suddenly cut off as the cauldron exploded violently. He and the boys were thrown to the four corners of the room.

All was black. But even in the darkness Mojo could see he had succeeded.

"Success," he whispered with an evil smile...

Meanwhile, in a sun filled clearing. Three girls waited for their sometimes reluctant teacher.

Bubbles laid on her stomach, drawing a picture, Buttercup practiced her fighting form, and Blossom was lecturing Bubbles on the importance of this training. All while being ignored by Bubbles at this point.

Finally, after being over two hours late, the Communist strolled along as if nothing was amiss.

"You're late," Blossom nagged. "You always lecture us on the importance of this training we so desperately need..."

"Oh shut up already," he grumbled, aware of the situation. "It couldn't be helped. While you three were relaxing in school all day I had to go and stop a break in at the chemical research lab," he explained.

"What!?" the girls exclaimed in unison. "What happened?"

The Communist explained about how the Germinator and the Rowdy Ruff Boys had attacked the lab. How he showed up and 'saved the day' by fighting them all off. Of course he greatly exaggerated everything to make himself look more heroic.

The girls however weren't concerned with his heroics. Only one thing was going through their young minds.

"But what about the Professor?" Blossom demanded, panicked. "What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"How would I know? I was too busy fighting off four guys at once to check up on him," The Communist complained. "If you're so worried about him go check up on him yourself!"

With that said the girls took off, rocketing through the air like they never had before. Within minutes they were at the lab.

The girls split up. Blossom interrogated anyone she could find. Police officers, firefighters, other scientists... no one had seen Professor Utonium since the attack.

Buttercup used x-ray vision to search through the rubble. She searched all over but found nothing. No sign of the Professor. Not even a trace that he had even been there at all.

Bubbles used her skills of communication to get her friends in the animal kingdom to help. Squirrels, mice, and other small rodents searched throughout the rubble, hoping to maybe find something Buttercup missed. They found nothing.

The Professor wasn't there.

The girls then searched all over the city. Uptown, downtown, midtown... everywhere. There was no sign of him anywhere.

Hours passed and it started to get dark. Reluctantly the girls headed home. However when they got there, instead of the warm, inviting home they were used to, they found a smoldering pile of ashes.

"Who could have done this?" Bubbles wondered.

Unfortunately, Buttercup and Blossom knew that anyone who wanted to get at them back at them could have done this. In fact this was something that their old neighbors in Townsville, the Smiths, had tried once. In that instance however, the girls took comfort that everyone was safe. But now with the Professor missing... not so comforting.

Having nowhere else to go the girls headed to the Communist's apartment. He wasn't home, out patrolling the city for crime no doubt. With heavy sighs the girls walked to a nearby park and waited. Surely he would have to be home soon.

The girls sat on a bench in silence. Each processing the day's events over and over. Maybe they missed something. Maybe there was something they hadn't thought of.

Time passed. It was now well after dark, well passed the girls bed time. The girls fought off the cold and the hunger, but worst was the worry for their father. No amount of fighting off would quell that fear. Hopelessness and helplessness began to sink in.

About this time the Communist strolled by casually. He walked past, not being noticed and barely taking notice of the girls. He then stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder as if to confirm what he thought he saw.

Indeed he did. There on the park bench, in the middle of the night, were the Powerpuff Girls.

"No luck finding your dad, huh?" the Communist inquired.

The girls merely shook their heads in response.

"So then why aren't you at home then?" he asked.

"Someone burnt it down," Blossom answered quietly.

"Wow," the Communist replied. "Sucks to be you today," he added as he turned to walk away.

"I'm hungry..." Bubbles complained.

"Well that's not my problem," the Communist heartlessly answered. "You're not my responsibility after all. I'm your trainer, not your nanny," he added before turning to leave again.

He was stopped in his tracks by a set of three rumbling stomachs.

"God dammit," he sighed.

He signaled the girls to follow him and took them to Chicago Pizza, an all night pizza place where he often ate while on patrol. They ate, he payed and they left.

The Communist prepared to take his leave when a brisk wind made him clutch the opening of his coat.

"Winter sure is coming," he commented at the sudden drop in temperature.

Reluctantly he looked down and saw that the girls were shivering in only light jackets. Surely they would freeze if they stayed out in this.

"Conscience, when this is over I'm going to stab you," he complained to himself.

With a heavy sigh he called for a cab.

He took the girl back to his place. He settled them in his bed before settling himself on the couch with not one, but two large bottles of vodka. Tomorrow, after recovering from his hangover, he would find their father. This wasn't what he had signed up for.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, the girls struggled in their sleep. Images of the Professor hurt somewhere, calling out for them, for help, haunted their dreams.

And so once again the day is... Oh who are we kidding? The day isn't saved at all this time.


End file.
